


Just a little bit longer

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Classroom Sex, Coming Out, Detention, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: He knows it can't last forever, but Draco keeps hoping for just a little bit longer.





	Just a little bit longer

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to RedHorse for their help in editing this!
> 
> The Harry Potter Universe and it's characters don't belong to me, I'm just handing out biscuits and detentions here.

"I'll see you both in my office in five minutes!" McGonagall barked, before marching out of the classroom. Draco glanced over at Potter, who was blushing furiously as he pulled his trousers back up. Draco was sure he looked the same as he picked his shirt up from where it had been thrown on the ground. 

 

Once they were both dressed they trooped silently up to McGonagall's office. They were in deep Hippogriff shit now, Draco thought dismally. He couldn't help blushing once again at the thought that she had caught them, quite literally, with their pants down. It didn't help that they had been out of bed after hours. In a way, sneaking out to a deserted classroom didn't make much sense when they now shared a dormitory, but they had been placed in different rooms up in the eighth year tower, and neither wanted to risk being caught by their roommates. Though now that he knew the alternative, being caught by Blaise and Thomas, or in Harry's case Longbottom and Greg, seemed like a much more pleasant prospect.

 

"Persimmons," Harry muttered, and the gargoyle hiding the stairs to the Headmistress' office slid to the side. They had stepped onto the staircase, when Harry spoke again.

 

"I'm sorry. Sneaking out was my stupid idea. I know you wanted to keep this," he gestured between them, "a secret."

 

Draco sighed. He knew Harry didn't like keeping their relationship a secret, but he couldn't bear the thought of everyone reminding him that he wasn't good enough for Harry  — that a Death Eater didn't deserve the affections of the Saviour. His own conscience did that enough.

 

"Gentlemen," McGonagall acknowledged, barely looking up from something she was writing as she gestured for them to have a seat. Draco wondered if it was just for show. He couldn't imagine what the headmistress would be working on at 1:00 in the morning.

 

"I think it goes without saying that your behaviour tonight was less than ideal." Draco didn't dare look up, but he knew Harry was blushing just as much as him.

 

"While I do not believe it is my place to interfere in your... relations, I must ask what possessed you to use a classroom when you both have perfectly serviceable beds and are more than capable of casting the standard privacy charms."

 

"It's my fault, Professor," Harry blurted. "We're trying to keep our relationship a secret, and since we didn't want to get caught by either of our roommates, I suggested... well, erm... finding somewhere else?" Draco felt horrible that Harry was trying to take the blame, when he had eagerly agreed to the plan, but he didn't quite trust himself to open his mouth right now.

 

"And why, may I ask, are you trying to hide this relationship?" There was a moment of silence, and even while staring at his lap, Draco could tell that Harry had glanced at him.

 

"We, erm... does it really matter, Professor?" Harry asked sheepishly. Draco had never quite given him a straight answer when he had asked the question himself, but Harry being Harry, he had simply said that he would respect Draco's wishes and never asked again. For what must have been the millionth time, Draco wondered how someone so perfect had fallen for him.

 

"I guess not," the headmistress sighed. "Though it would go a long way to encouraging inter-house unity if everyone could see how you both have overcome your differences."

 

"We've been friends for a while, though," Harry pointed out. "People see us studying together, eating together, even training for Quidditch together."

 

"That is true," McGonagall conceded, though Draco could tell her mind was still working a mile a minute.

 

"I was going to ask you both to reveal your relationship to the school, but I realise now that's an unfair request. Nonetheless, you both know that you are not to be wandering the school at night, at least as an example to younger students if not for your own safety, and you are definitely not to be using classrooms for sexual relations. You will both serve detention with me this weekend, to reinforce that message. Being Transfiguration professor and headmistress is rather taxing, and I was hoping you would both help me with marking my first and second year classes’ essays."

 

Draco bit his lip as he noticed Harry stiffen next to him. This weekend was Teddy's birthday, and Harry had been planning to go visit him and Andromeda. Harry had opened up to him one evening about how during the war, he had worried that he would be murdered or arrested, and end up being as absent a godfather to Teddy as Sirius Black had been to him. Even if one weekend of detention wasn't quite as serious as 12 years in Azkaban, Draco knew he was feeling horrible about the thought that he would miss an important milestone because he'd landed himself in trouble again.

 

"Is that all, professor?" Harry asked quietly. When she dismissed them, Harry shot out of the office, and Draco had quite the challenge in keeping up.

 

"I'm going to miss Teddy's birthday. He's not even a year old and I'm already the worst godfather on the planet," Harry mumbled. Draco was startled to see that he was crying. His first instinct was to somehow comfort Harry, but he wasn't sure what kind of gesture would be appreciated. They'd barely been dating for two months; this was all so new.

 

"I, uh, I think I forgot my tie in McGonagall's office," Draco stuttered, hoping he wasn't lying for nothing. Draco definitely hadn't worn his tie to sneak out for a quickie, but thankfully Harry didn't seem to notice.

 

"Okay. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Harry leaned up and gave Draco a quick kiss, before turning and sulking off down the hall. Draco watched him go for a moment, before turning back to McGonagall's office.

 

"Draco? What brings you back?" she asked curiously as he walked in.

 

"It's my fault," Draco choked out, falling gracelessly into the chair he had just vacated not five minutes ago. "Harry's wanted to tell everyone for ages, but I keep insisting that we keep this a secret. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have been sneaking around. Please don't punish him for my mistakes. I'll correct all the essays, I'll do extra detention if that's what it takes."

 

"As touching as your speech has been, Harry made a conscious decision to join you in sneaking out tonight," she pointed out.

 

"It's Teddy's birthday this weekend. He's scared that he's going to be an absent godfather, the way Sirius Black was with him."

 

"Sirius Black was unable to care for Harry because he was wrongfully convicted of murder."

 

"And Harry's being unfairly punished for my insecurities. Please professor, he's devastated."

 

"Draco, why are you so insistent on hiding your relationship?" McGonagall asked curiously.  

 

Draco sighed. He could tell from her tone that there was no way she was letting him avoid her question.

 

"He's going to leave me," Draco whispered, and he was horrified to find that there were tears forming in his eyes. He felt compelled to keep explaining, though.

 

"They're all going to remind him that I don't deserve him. That I'm a Death Eater. I know I can't have him forever, but by keeping it a secret, I keep hoping that maybe he'll like me just a little bit longer, ignore my faults for just a little bit longer. Maybe that way I can still justify loving him, just a little bit longer."

 

McGonagall was silent for a moment, before reaching forward and nudging a jar towards him.

 

"Have a biscuit, Draco." 

 

Draco frowned, realising it was a cookie jar she was offering him.

 

"I've already brushed my teeth, professor, but thank you for offering?"

 

"Considering where where your mouth was not 15 minutes ago, I imagine you'll be brushing them again before turning in for the night. Have a biscuit."

 

Draco was so shocked by her blunt comment that he automatically reached out and helped himself to a gingersnap, absently wondering what she may have laced them with. 

 

"Draco, the other day I came very close to expelling a sixth year student who thought it was acceptable to harass young Lena Ruel, a second year Slytherin. His reasoning was that her uncle was a Death Eater, and that was why he should hit her with a tripping jinx as she stood at the top of a staircase. Her nose was so badly damaged that Madam Pomfrey had to administer Skele-Grow."

 

Draco's jaw was hanging open, crumbs of the gingersnap still sitting on his tongue. He must have looked horribly undignified, but he couldn't help it. 

 

"Max Ruel wasn't even a marked Death Eater; he'd just done a bit of grunt work for the Dark Lord because his young children had been threatened," Draco finally pointed out, unsure what else he could say. Draco remembered the weedy guy who used transport boxes and clean hideouts, and who always looked like he was on the verge of tears.

 

"I thought it must be something like that," McGonagall mumbled. "He never seemed like the type to cause trouble."

 

"You see professor? Lena was attacked just because she was  _ associated _ with the Death Eaters. I'm a marked Death Eater. Most of the school still refuses to talk to me, and probably only refrains from hexing me six ways to Sunday because they think I can defend myself. What will they do to me for daring to touch  _ The Saviour _ ?"

 

"I rather thought it might go the other way. Wouldn't associating you with Harry make people less wary of your past? If the saviour of the wizarding world can forgive those who were coerced into working for Voldemort, surely others can as well? And if others start forgiving you, a marked Death Eater, surely they'll stop bullying those youngsters who really had no say in their families’ parts in the war."

 

"That's a big leap, professor," Draco said softly. 

 

"I've always said that love requires a leap of faith," she said softly, now staring out the window, and Draco couldn't help wondering if there was a story behind that. Who did McGonagall love? Did they love her back? He stopped staring when she turned back to him, and said: "Something tells me Harry just needs you to take a leap of faith, and give him the chance to prove himself to you."

 

Draco was quiet for a long minute, before he finally spoke again.

 

"So if we tell the people that we're dating... you won't make Harry stick around this weekend for detention?"

 

"I won't ask either of you to stick around  — Teddy is your cousin too, and if it's going to become public knowledge that you're dating Harry, I'm guessing he'll want you by his side at that party."

 

Draco nodded, fear churning in his gut. Not only did he have to come out to the whole world, he now had to face his aunt too? Was it really worth doing all this just to make Harry happy?

 

Yes, said the small voice in the back of his mind. Now that he really thought about it, he'd probably do anything to make Harry happy. They may have only been dating for two months, but apparently that was enough time for Draco to fall head over heels for the hero of the wizarding world. 

 

He finally agreed, offering to help with the essays the following week. After wishing the headmistress a good night, he made his way down the hall back towards the eighth year dormitory.

 

He wasn't surprised to find Harry curled up on the couch, staring into the fire, which seemed to be dying out. As he sat down next to him, he found tear tracks on his cheeks. He was still unsure how to comfort Harry, but figuring a hug was as good as anything, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Merlin. They were  _ boyfriends _ .

 

"Did you find your tie?" Harry asked softly, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco couldn't help laughing  — he'd forgotten about his flimsy excuse for turning back.

 

"I wasn't wearing a tie, Harry. I went back to talk to McGonagall again."

 

"Oh?" Harry sat up, a frown on his face. "What did she say?"

 

"You've been excused from detention this weekend. In fact, we're both going to Teddy's party."

 

"Really?" Harry looked as though Christmas had come early. The happiness that was radiating off of him told Draco that he had absolutely made the right decision. Now if only that knowledge could stop him from feeling terrified.

 

"What changed her mind?" Harry asked curiously.

 

Draco shrugged. "I explained how important it was to you to be there for Teddy, and she came around." He wasn't sure why he didn't just tell Harry what he'd agreed to. To be fair though, he was still trying to wrap his head around it himself.

 

"Thank you Draco," Harry said, wrapping him into his arms and peppering kisses on his forehead. Draco enjoyed Harry's attention, hoping against hope that this wasn't the last time he received it. That Harry's friends didn't convince him to dump Draco like a cup of cold tea.

 

They sat there for at least another hour, wrapped up in each other, watching the flames die out. He could tell Harry was falling asleep, and he knew he should send him to bed. If he had to tell everyone about their relationship, it would be on his own terms, not by being caught sleeping together on the couch. But he couldn't bring himself to let Harry go.

 

He was finally spurred into action when he felt Harry drooling on his shoulder. He couldn't even bring himself to be grossed out by it, but it was a clear sign that Harry needed to be in bed. He didn't feel remotely tired, but as he woke his sleeping boyfriend and sent him upstairs, Draco followed along, lying awake well into the morning. He finally jumped out of bed the moment his alarm charm went off, getting dressed in a mess of nervous energy.

 

He made it down to the Great Hall before Harry, and hovered near the door as other students trickled in, barely paying him any attention. He received a few sneers, which did nothing to encourage him, but he kept the image of Harry's happy expression from the night before in mind. Finally, the man himself showed up, his best friend by his side.

 

"Hey Draco!" Harry said cheerily. Weasley merely nodded at him, before continuing on down the row. 

 

"Harry, I have to say something," Draco said nervously. 

 

"Is everything okay? You look upset."

 

Draco waved his concerns away, even though Harry was absolutely right.

 

"I just wanted to say that these past two months with you have been amazing, and — "

 

"Wait a moment. Are you trying to break up with me?" Harry hissed, his brow furrowing. 

 

Draco gulped, shaking his head. "No. But I understand if you want to break up with me after this."

 

He stepped forward, taking Harry's face in his hands. Harry's eyes widened as he leaned in for a kiss, but at the last moment Draco felt his courage waver. He could  _ feel _ everyone's eyes on him, and suddenly a passionate snog with the Chosen One in the middle of the Great Hall seemed like the stupidest thing his mind had ever come up with. With a little meep, he pecked Harry on the lips, pulling back quickly like a third year Hufflepuff trying a kiss for the first time.

 

"I don't know if a crappy kiss is something to  _ break up _ over," Harry said, a grin growing on his face. "I think maybe you just need more practice." Draco barely had time to register what was going on before Harry leaned back in and captured his lips in a heated kiss. His arms snaked around Draco's back, and Draco couldn't help melting into it. He had just started kissing Harry back when they heard a pointed cough somewhere off to the left.

 

"Harry!" came Granger's exasperated voice. 

 

"Get a room, mate!" Weasel chimed in.

 

"And not a classroom," McGonagall sighed as she walked past them into the hall. 

 

With both of them blushing furiously, Draco was dragged out of the hall with Harry and back up to the common room. They were barely back inside when Harry attacked Draco's mouth again.

 

"So was this your deal with McGonagall?" Harry asked between kisses. "Revealing our relationship to the whole school in exchange for permission to attend Teddy's birthday?" 

 

Draco moaned in response, anchoring his hands in Harry's hair as Harry's kisses trailed lower, down his jaw and onto his neck. He whined a bit when Harry suddenly pulled back.

 

"Really?" he asked, looking unsure. Draco nodded, trying to pull Harry back towards him, but he was held at arm’s length.

 

"You did that for me?" Harry whispered, unshed tears in his eyes. Draco sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"Yes, I did. You're worth it, in every way."

 

Harry smiled at that, leaning in to kiss Draco again. It wasn't long before they were back to passionately making out.

 

"We should... probably go to... class," Harry panted between kisses, his hands slipping under Draco's shirt. "I don't think we'll have a great time explaining that we were late because we were making out in the common room."

 

"I'd rather keep making out," Draco whispered against his lips before kissing Harry hard. "Just a little bit longer."

  
  



End file.
